


Between Chapters

by Gitchyfotch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gitchyfotch/pseuds/Gitchyfotch
Summary: Ashe x Reader fic!Modern setting, post time skip design Ashe.The two of you share a special moment between the shelves. H*nd H*lding ensues.**No use of "y/n" in this fic**
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Between Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Jp for commissioning this from me!! It was so much fun to write!! <3

Spending the cool autumn afternoon in the local library was always akin to a small piece of paradise. The warm sunlight had a habit of spilling through the towering windows, leaking between the labyrinth of bookcases and occasionally illuminating your fingertips as you gently browsed the neatly lined shelves. 

Somewhat recently you’d begun to fancy a new series. Something fantasy and captivating, which served enough of a distraction from daily life. Much to your pleasure, you’d come to discover that there were several volumes of the same series. As you mentally thumbed through which installment you needed to rent next, you reached for the next book in the series before a warm hand bumped against your own. 

The glimpse of pale skin and freckles was enough to send your heart fleeing up to your throat. Before you could even utter a word of apology, it seemed that the visitor beside you was a step ahead.

“Sorry!” His eyes widened a little as he rushed to cover his mouth, a blush rising to his cheeks as he’d just shouted in a library. It was enough to bring a sheepish smile to your lips. 

“Do you like this series too? You should have told me,” Ashe encouraged, a light smile appearing as his embarrassment started to recede.

Of course running into Ashe at the library was by no means uncommon, but it was still enough to send butterflies into your stomach. The two of you had started to spend a considerable amount of time together, between recommending books to one another and reading side-by-side, you’d gotten along as friends for quite some time now. Even if you’d been secretly wishing there was something more.

Anyone could see what a wonderful person Ashe was. He was so kind and hardworking, even the sound of his voice was enough to put your nerves at ease. It’d be an understatement to say that you’d only spent an afternoon or two daydreaming about him. 

Honestly, what wasn’t there to like? Between those pale green eyes and tawny grey freckles, it’d be a wonder if he wasn’t dating anyone already. 

“Hey, is everything alright?” Speaking of Ashe- It would seem that you’d managed to zone out amidst your monologue. 

“Y-yeah, sorry. I should’ve known you’d like this one,” You turned the book over in your hands, opening the front binding to find the library card neatly tucked inside. Sure enough, Ashe had rented it a few months prior.

“Do you like it so far?” He asked, eyes bright with enthusiasm as he took a step closer, eager to hear what you had to say. A rush of heat flooded your face at the proximity. It was hard to even put together a sentence with the sight of faint freckles disappearing beneath the collar of his shirt from a mere few inches away, let alone the faint scent of rain and cotton that Ashe always seemed to carry. 

You averted your gaze to the floor, the heat of your blush becoming somewhat overwhelming as your heart began to pound in your ears. 

“Yeah, I like the knight… He’s cool.” You could almost bite your tongue at the lack of detail in your response, almost as if you’d disappoint him. 

“C’mon,” Ashe murmured as he grabbed your hand, gently leading you deeper into the labyrinth of literature. You stumbled a little before you looked up from the floor, only to find Ashe’s hand secured around your own. As tempted as you were to give it a firm squeeze, it didn’t seem that you had the guts for the task quite yet. 

The grey haired man came to a stop in a small opening, a sofa with a reading table on either side. Even after the two of you came to a stop, it didn’t seem that Ashe was quite ready to let go yet. As your face grew warmer, it was clear that you weren’t alone in the venture. 

Goddess, it felt as if your heart could stop. His hand shifted in yours for a moment, and you almost thought he would let go- before he gently laced his fingers between your own. It took you a moment to realize how long and slender Ashe’s fingers were. It was so like him. They fit between your own perfectly, his thumb tenderly secured over your own. 

“Sorry… I didn’t want the librarian to get mad at us for talking,” His hand tugged a little as he began to pull away… and yet… In a bout of courage, you stepped closer, squeezing Ashe’s hand in your own. 

The look on his face made it more than worth the trouble. It seemed that it was his turn to blush and glance away. 

“Did you…” You swallowed thickly, the air of the library becoming somewhat tense. 

“Did you want to talk more...then?” You asked somewhat clumsily before worrying your lip between your teeth. 

Silence hung between you, the faint ticking of a clock cutting through the air with each passing second. Did you misread him? The thought was enough to send a shock of fear into your gut. 

“You could say that, yeah.” Ashe hesitated for another moment as he finally lifted his gaze. You could see the determination in his eyes, a smile on his lips that seemed to be enough to quell his own fear. 

“I have… I’ve liked you for a long time. Longer than I’d like to admit.” He continued, his grip growing tighter, as if he feared you’d flee. Was this real? You blinked a few times, still trying to process what it was you were seeing. 

“You like me?” Your voice came out hoarse, unfamiliar. Ashe only nodded. It seemed that his voice wasn’t keen on cooperating either. 

“Me… Me too,” You managed to speak. At this point, you had to be redder than a tomato. The gentle slide of Ashe’s thumb against your hand was like electricity, and it sent goosebumps up your arm. 

“I’m so relieved,” You could hear the tension fall from his voice, an easygoing smile settling onto his features as he gazed at you. If this was the peak of your existence… You’d be more than happy to make peace with it. 

Ashe gently guided you to the couch, placing your intertwined hands into his lap. Judging from the goofy little smile on his lips, it seemed that the silver haired man was tickled pink by his accomplishment. 

Within a moment his other hand came to clasp around the backside of your own as he brought the intertwinement to his lips. His face broke out into another smile as you sat there almost helpless, completely captivated by the man beside you. Tenderly, he brushed his lips across your knuckles, his eyelashes fluttering closed. 

Even so, the sunlight still illuminated the room in a warm glow, like a wax seal on an envelope, trapping this moment in an amber tinted haze.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission Pricing:  
> $1 = 100 words  
> 1k word minimum, 10k word max.   
> I write Fluff, Angst and Nsfw! Message me on twitter @gitchyfuck if you'd like to inquire about a commission!! <3


End file.
